Mobichi Grows Out!?
is chapter 170 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary In the stairway to the rooftop, Shimokawa and the MK5 celebrate over the apparent success of a new technique that they have made. Just as they start celebrating, Furuichi enters from the rooftop and declares that he will be able to take them all down; surely enough, he manages to easily defeat the members of the MK5 with ease. Shocked, a weakened Ikari asks Furuichi before he leaves about how he was able to become so powerful. Furuichi states that it is simply a difference in talent; when the MK5 hear this, they ask to be taken on as his disciples, only to be refused. As Furuichi heads down the hallways, he begins laughing with excitement over the fact that he was able to defeat several individuals with outstanding ease. Furuichi then begins to fantasize about having a significant boost in his reputation upon the prospect of taking down Kanzaki and Himekawa, which he imagines will lead to new favoritism from the members of the Red Tail and especially from Hilda. Suddenly, Furuichi hears someone talking to him from behind and turns around to see that it is the Pillar General, Hecadoth, who is visibly annoyed at having his powers be used to Furuichi's leisure. Scared and especially confused, Furuichi runs through the hallways yelling for someone to get Hecadoth away from him. However, he learns as he runs away that Hecadoth's spiritual form is only present and he will not be able to harm him anyhow. Hecadoth also reveals that he is technically contracted to Furuichi and unable to do anything about it; consequently, Furuichi learns the truth about the nature of his Demonic tissues. He starts laughing hysterically in uneasiness afterwards. Oga goes to his homeroom to look for Furuichi but finds that he is not there. However, Hilda and Lamia have arrived, taking Oga and Baby Beel to the rooftop so that they can explain the current situation. Oga learns about the Demonic tissues that were received from the Great Demon Lord. Shortly after, the group see that Furuichi has returned to the homeroom. Furuichi immediately begins talking in a very overconfident and condescending manner towards his fellow delinquents, especially to Kanzaki and Himekawa, who decide to take Furuichi outside so they can settle their differences. Instead of apologizing for his actions, Furuichi feels ready to take down members of the Tōhōshinki and charges at them. Unfortunately, just as the fights commence, he sneezes and inadvertently blows out the tissues stuffed in his nostrils; therefore, his temporary contract with Hecadoth has been lifted. He frantically stuffs more tissues into his nose just as Kanzaki and Himekawa are about to beat him up. Fortunately, he manages to summon Agiel who agrees to help him out. Meanwhile, Hecadoth's spirit returns back to his body and he resumes his meal next to Agiel and Odonel. However, Odonel becomes confused when he sees that Agiel is now apparently away. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Chapters